Silent Hill: Coldheart
by Frederyk Strife
Summary: Sharon Shepard, soldier and mother, returns home to find her son has been kidnapped. Seeing no other way, she heads to Silent Hill. Her journey will change her forever. Rated T for horror, rating subject to change as I write more, or if fanfiction decides.
1. Homecoming

**Silent Hill: Coldheart**

Chapter One: Homecoming

Streetlights fly past as the semi sped down the highway, eventually exiting and moving onto back roads. Snow pelted the windscreen and windows. A woman in the passenger side seat stares at the sky, almost as if she was sleeping with her eyes open.

"So, uh," the truck driver said to change the mood. "What're you gonna do, now that your back?"

The woman had no response. "Sharon? Are you gonna spend more quality time with your son? Huh, Sharon?"

Again, no response.

"I'm only a truck driver, but I always make sure to spend quality time with my kids after-"

"Travis." Sharon spoke without moving her head.

"Yes?" Travis answered.

"...Shut up."

Travis did as he was told.

The semi stopped in front of a dirt path, one which was covered in a thin layer of snow. Sharon stepped out of the truck.

"If you need anything, you have my number." Travis said. Sharon paid no heed to him and started walking down the path. Eventually she found herself in front of a large country home. She took one look at the empty driveway and, without emotion, pulled a pistol out of her coat pocket. She walked up to the door, only to find that it was open. She carefully walked inside, ready to shoot anything that moves. She came to the kitchen, where a note that she didn't write was taped to the fridge. She put her gun away and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for him to pick up.

"Travis, I'm going to need your help."

"So, where are we going?" Travis asked. "You haven't told me yet."

"My son was kidnapped by the nanny I hired." Sharon said.

"And you're not going to the police, why?"

"I can handle it."

Travis sighed and then suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing Sharon to drop her gun. "What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"They took him to Silent Hill?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Go!"

"I'm not going."

"It's just a little fog, what are you so afraid of?" Sharon asked. Travis didn't answer. "Fine, if you don't wanna go, then don't." She steps out of the car.

"Wait, Sharon." He picks up her gun. "Here...a soldier's gotta have a gun."

"Is that so?" She said sarcastically, taking the gun anyway. She closes the door and Travis speeds off in the opposite direction. She takes one look at the rusting welcome sign and walks into the fog.

-End-


	2. Searching the Fog

**Silent Hill: Coldheart**

Chapter Two: Searching the Fog

Sharon walked through the town of Silent Hill, pulling her hood over her head to stay warmer. She takes the note out of her pocket, which was written in the stereotypical style of "cutting-letters-and-words-out-of-newspapers-and-magazines." The note read:

 _"yoUR ChiLD is sAfe wITh Us. You caN CoMe vISIT HiM iN siLENT HIll if You LiKE, Bluebell."_

Sighing, Sharon puts the paper back in her coat pocket and pulls out a flashlight, as it was still very early. Walking through the snowy and foggy streets, she reminisces about her days living in the resort town, back when she was just a child. She remembers moving away after her father inherited the house she lives in now. She remembers all the buildings, but she was confused.

 _Where is everyone?_

 _Why does it look like no one has lived here in 30 years?_

She runs her hand along one of the stores, scraping off some of the grime on it.

 _Gross._

The store in question still had a banner proclaiming something called "Super Tuesday". While most of the details have been rotted away, she still saw the date: "August 15th, 1982," only two months after she left. Thinking about it, Silent Hill has been suspiciously absent from conversation, despite being a fairly popular resort town when she was younger.

Deciding that this was none of her business, she continued onward.

After many twists and turns, and consulting a dirty map she found, she came the hospital, her first stop in locating her child. Coming to the door of the hospital, she was surprised to find a rusty padlock and chain on the door. Not wanting to waste any ammo, she looks around for something to bash the lock in. She finds a crowbar in the alleyway, and, not questioning why someone would leave a perfectly good crowbar near a hospital, returns to the lock.

"Hold it!" A voice behind her says. She turns around to find a blonde cop with a gun trained at her. He had a shoulder bag draped over his left arm.

"What's with the purse?" Sharon sarcastically asked.

"I'll be asking the questions here." He said. "What are you trying to do here?"

"Obviously, I'm trying to break into a hospital." She says as his handcuffs fall.

"Okay, you're coming with me." He turns around to pick up the cuffs. When he did, Sharon breaks the padlock and enters the hospital.

The hospital was cold and dark, which makes sense for it being in the middle of winter with no power.

Sharon immediately headed for the basement to get the power going. She descended a surprising number of flights of stairs before getting to the basement. Finding the generator, she turned it back on. She almost instantly felt the warm air rush back in as the lights turned on. She walks back to the stairs and finds an elevator that she didn't see in the dark. Not wanting to walk up 15 flights of stairs, she decides to take the elevator back up. She calls the elevator, finding out that it was already there, and enters it. She was about to hit the button for the first floor, but then she spied a button labeled "4". She was puzzled, as the hospital had only three floors, excluding the basement. Curiosity gripping her, she presses it, and fells the elevator go _down_. Scared, she grips the crowbar tightly and waits for the doors to open.

When they do open, she finds herself back at the basement, but everything has been frozen over. She tries to go to a different floor, but all the buttons are frozen stuck. Seeing no other way out, she exits the elevator. She walks up the stairs, finding out that they have decreased in number. Along the way she finds many babies seemingly made of ice on the ground. She finishes climbing the stairs, only to find herself on the top floor, labeled "4". Turning around to go back down, she discovers that the stairs have completely disappeared. Confused, she looks around for another set of stairs, encountering more of the ice babies. Looking for the stairs, Sharon finds a framed photo of a pretty generic looking man. The label on the frame reads "1983". Finding this weird, she leaves it alone. She eventually finds another staircase leading down. She looks back at the strange floor, only to see that the babies have moved. Making sure that she's not going crazy, she looks back and forth, and the babies move whenever she's not looking. Fearing for her life, she shoots one of the children, and it shatters. The other babies turn their heads at the shattered one, then Sharon, and start barreling towards her.

"Oh shit!" She swears before running down the stairs. The babies relentlessly chase after her, gaining more followers each floor. Some even manage to latch onto Sharon, biting and clawing her before she hits them off, shattering them. She finds her way to the front door and bursts through it, only to be caught in a furious blizzard. Snow has almost covered the entire town in a thick, heavily blanket, leaving her to wonder how she got outside in the first place. She runs as fast as she could in the snow and wind, but it was too much for her. She falls to the ground, hands and face frostbitten. She curls up in the snow, before succumbing to the elements.

-End-


	3. Harry

**Silent Hill: Coldheart**

Chapter Three: Harry

Sharon jolts awake in a diner. Feeling and looking at herself. She finds that her coat and jacket have been removed, leaving her in a tank top. More suspiciously, there was no trace of frostbite or claw marks. There was, however, one bite mark where one of the ice babies bit deeply into her skin, as if only to say, "it was real."

"How do you feel?" A familiar voice asks. Sharon turns to the voice, finding it belongs to the cop from earlier.

"I feel like I just got run over by a truck." Sharon answers. "Aren't you the purse cop from earlier?"

"Yep. My name's Harry Bennett. I'm from Brahms, the next town over."

"I'm Sharon Shepard, from South Ashfield." Sharon says. "But I was originally from here."

"You were born in Silent Hill?" Harry asks. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a thick binder. It was purple and "Silent Hill" was written on the spine. He flipped to some pages and started writing down something. "When did you leave?"

"1982." Sharon answered. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" He stops writing. "Oh, sorry, I'm just fascinated with Silent Hill." He closes the binder. "My mom, Cybil, would tell me stories about this place. They were horror stories, but I loved them. I always thought of her like a badass hero."

"Horror stories?" Sharon asks. "But this is a resort town." She decides to play dumb.

"I'll explain, just let me finish." He says, miffed. "As I grew up, I believed in her stories less and less. Until she died, that is..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but she left me the book that changed everything." He pulls out a book titled: "Quiet Valley" by Harrold Mason. He pulls off the dust jacket and points to the portrait on the end flap. "My mom always said she named me after the man who helped her in Silent Hill, but until she gave me this book, I never knew he really existed." He hands Sharon the jacket. "Mom never told me Harry's last name, so I couldn't look him up." Sharon looked at Harry Mason's face, it was pretty generic, in fact it was the _same face as the one in the frozen hospital_. Sharon read the synopsis on the other flap. It read: _"A young man searching for his daughter, struggling to exist in a place between reality and hell. A town hiding gruesome, dark secrets. Follow a trail of blood and mutilation to snatch a loved one from the clutches of a demonic power. Enter an alternate dimension where death is no escape. Welcome to the madness that is Quiet Valley..."_ "Quiet Valley is obviously supposed to be Silent Hill. I tried to find him, to talk to him about Silent Hill, but he died 17 years ago." He paused for a moment. "I was able to find his daughter, Heather, and that interview is what eventually led me here."

"You're a nutcase, man." Sharon hands back the dust jacket.

"I know this all seems more than a little far-fetched." He puts his stuff away and stands up. "But I can help you find your son."

"No," She declines. "Especially since you went through my stuff."

"Fair enough, your stuff is on the counter, and do please try to get out of here as soon as possible." He leaves the diner, jogging into the fog.

 _What a weirdo, still..._

She rubs the bitemark on her shoulder. When she walks over to her stuff, she hears a beeping noise. She walks towards it and finds that it's a thermometer. The temperature blinks at 31.65°F before rapidly dropping. Her breath becomes more and more apparent. Clashing sounds could be heard, getting louder and louder. She turns towards the sound, and sees a horrifying creature come out of the kitchen. The creature was humanoid in appearance. Its head was flat and wide, with a comically large smile plastered across its face. The fingers of the figure were curled inwards unnaturally, and, despite the creature imposing an authorative stance, it was shorter than Sharon.

Sharon reached for her gun, only to remember that it was still with the rest of her stuff...

 _...On the other end where the monster was._

Bracing herself, she ran to the other side. The monster ran right at her and used his fingers to whip her across the face. Sharon got past, but the creature was on a warpath, chasing her down. Barely feeling her own fingers, she grabs her gun and shoots the creature in the face several times before it goes down. The thermometer starts beeping again as the temperature goes back to 31.65°F. Sharon puts her stuff back on, surprised that Harry let her keep the crowbar, and looks at the thermometer. After spending a small amount of time thinking, she clips it to her sleeve, and walks out of the diner.

-End-


End file.
